Cousins
The Royal Cousins are the cousins of the Prince, be they first, second, adopted, or otherwise. They often meet on the Space Mushroom, enjoy Katamari Damacy, and help the Prince when he is tasked to do something. The King finds most of them to be very disturbing. The Cousins consist of: Ace A hyperactive thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. He likes to think of himself as the top dog and "leader" among his peers, but is often disregarded in favor of Fujio. Ban-Ban Often mistaken for a humorously large donut, he loves wrestling, sometimes with unwilling cousins. It is very difficult to make him flinch. Beyond An incredibly tall cousin with a curvy structure that vaguely resembles a dino of some sort. He is a friendly fellow, sometimes overbearingly, and makes easy friends with animals. Can-Can A stubborn and strange-looking fellow that can spin his head so fiercely it starts fires. He barely requires (or at least wants) food, likely the reason behind his intense skinniness. Colombo The bear-loving fuzzy boyfriend of Lalala that always keeps a good smile through it all. He tries to break up any arguments that form between the others. Daisy Not to be confused with the planet-conqueror of the same name. Loves cows so much that she even likes to act like one sometimes. She is able to shoot milk from her feet. Dangle A bizarre cousin with lanky arm-legs and dangling leg-arms. He is a little aloof, and likes observing ant nests, but has a little trouble rolling Katamaris, asking cousin Drive for help. Dipp He loves partying and being noticed, and sneaks out with Peso and Beyond to hit the town. He'll be ecstatic when he is noticed or when music is playing, but don't try to steal his spotlight! Drive A mechanical cousin that helps Dangle when pushing the Katamari, and loves to race and run, especially since he gets parking tickets for standing around sometimes. Amazingly, he balances himself on one wheel and shines and cleans himself without arms. Drooby A massive geometric driller cousin that flies around with their sharp, aerodynamic arms. The circular power cells are called "Mystery Globes" by Velvet due to the power inside them being an unidentified energy. Foomin She is a little shy and not all that bright, but keeps a good attitude. Her magnet head actually houses both halves of her brain. Sometimes, she is seen gardening. Fujio The eldest of the cousins, and according to Dipp, the "family favorite", though it may just be jealousy. His head functions as a volcano, as he may make happy fireworks, erupt when angered, or cry molten lava, meaning he gets a little destructive. he takes pride in his fake mustaches. Hans A cousin who has some difficulties navigating due to his abnormally placed face. Nik has confused him for a bowl of rice multiple times. He is obsessed with the cosmos, and smells quite nice. Harvest A vegetarian garden-enthusiast with great reflexes and flexibility. She dreams of greatness, and sometimes helps out Foomin in the field, usually getting her out of holes. Havana A popular fellow despite his shortcomings (and terrible singing voice) who is self-conscious of his abnormally wide head. Honey A cutesy and girly swimmer that has a tendency to mess things up a little, but nobody stays mad at her for long. Huey A "Y" shaped cousin with antenna legs and an affinity for spinning. He has a tendency to be nervous around others, but when he is praised and feels happy, his face lights up. Ichigo She smells and looks like a strawberry, her favorite food, which she has been known to binge-eat. The second youngest cousin, she is peppy, inquisitive, cuddly, and eager to help. She can create floods after devouring enough water. Johnson A freaky cousin with a sideways head and removable face. He has a tendency to try and talk to inanimate objects. June Loves rollerskating, rain, and bacon, and deathly afraid of sharks. She is young and bursting with joy, and looks up to Kuro. Jungle Loves hide-and-seek due to his camouflaging body, though has a habit of hiding in the same place each time. Easily excited to the point of jitters and jolts. Kenta Looks almost the exact same as the Prince, save for his centaur-esque appearance, with four legs and a horse-like torso. He happily gallops around and helps transport applicable cousins. Kinoko An incredibly tiny cousin that bashfully wears a mushroom cap over her head. Tends to avoid conversations out of fear. Kunihiro A cousin that loves driving vehicles and flying, and is most likely the most popular and well-liked cousin. Kuro A lone-wolf that wants to be a valiant hero, though really he has only gained the adoration of cousin June. He likes camping out by himself. Kyun A model that takes pride in her looks, yet ironically is very quiet and skittish until eventually opening up. Lalala So free-spirited that she never wears clothes, and rarely stays inside. Enjoys cheering on her boyfriend Colombo. L'amour A romantic, triple-segmented cousin with an adoration for the concept of love. Many come to her for advice, and she has hooked up countless couples, with the help of Eoche and Yoddel. Lucha A friendly rival to Macho, and a certified wrestler. He's protective about details regarding his private life. Macho Despite his burly body, he is very pacifistic...unless he's in the ring! Mag She is a chimera, her face now being an LCD screen. She loves games, and hangs out with Shikao often. Marcy She is obsessed with fashion, but as of now, just wears a bright, multicolored outfit. She is stubborn and wants her way, which has its perks. Marny He can withstand high water pressure, so he enjoys swimming and diving. He is not blood-related, and according to the (albeit forgetful) King, Marny was once more humanoid, having a neck. He is very hyperactive and always out to find something fun. Miki She is determined and always does her best, though still not very capable. This makes her a little angry and rowdy, which she soothes with a walk and a look off a high area to see the view. Miso Always full of hot soup, and pretends to be deep in thought to appear smarter. She likes being in charge and is annoyed when the others get out of control, but deep down likes getting in trouble herself. Mu He isn't very popular, and usually pretty slow, but is very loyal and keeps his promises. Contact between him and a mechanical mind causes short bugs to occur. Nai-Nai A quiet and antisocial cousin shaped like a box, her face on the underside of the top "lid", which she rarely shows. She secretly houses a whole universe inside her. Nickel A robotic cousin that eats batteries to remain powered on, and loves to chat with his relatives and be in a crowd. He sees the King as incredibly creepy. Nik A lethargic and laid-back glutton that sometimes sees people as food through severe hallucinations if deprived for too long. He'll eat anything edible, even if it's raw or still alive, and even went as far as leaving the Royal Family famished because of a sneaky fridge raid. Norn He hates the cold, yet is always cold himself, and is passionate about everything he does. He loves marine life. Nutsuo Self-conscious of his short arms, and a little self-destructive, as he is allergic to his favorite food, peanuts. He can communicate with animals. Odeko He stretched his head out to make himself seem taller, but can't get it to go back. He is a little bit vain and somewhat unaware. Odeon He heavily resembles the Prince, though his arms are much higher up and his face is on his antenna. He is jittery and very unpredictable. Opeo He appears sickly, especially because of the large hole in his chest, and can get sick rather easily, but is surprisingly athletic. He is overprotective at times, as he is afraid of losing his friends. Paula She comes from a rich family, and is a tad boastful. As she is often mistaken for a flower, she has gotten in many scuffles with Harvest. Peso He is a little bit downtrodden and feels unwanted, and isn't bright, but surprisingly great at cooking. He is friends with Dipp, who sneaks him out to party. Pu She heavily resembles the Prince, yet as a newborn, is much smaller. She has a leafy antenna. As a baby, she has limited speech and doesn't understand the world around her, yet astonishingly she can run on water, play basketball professionally, and leap high distances, as well as run with agility and swiftness. Ryu He is a wannabe ninja, and likes to be brooding and seclusive to appear as if he is one, though in actuality he has not yet trained at all. He occasionally disrupts the peace on Earth. Sherman A snowman brought to life. He can supposedly melt at will, but never in the mood to do so, as he is almost always uplifting and jolly. Shikao Watches a ton of TV to the extent that his head now resembles one. He likes it when there isn't anything going on so he can sit down and be at ease. Shy As her on-the-nose name suggests, she is incredibly bashful and reclusive, speaking in almost inaudible soft words. The gap in her head and face serves as an air pocket, and as a result she took up freestyle swimming, which she does graciously...when nobody is watching. Signolo He has 3 faces that he uses all at once, though not even he knows which is the real one.He can pick up signals. Like the King, he is very forgetful. Slip A paper cousin that looks almost exactly like the Prince, save for his thin body and rectangular points. He hates that he is rarely noticed, so he is often off doing tings in the hopes he is noticed. Some say he was a normal doodle before being shocked alive by lightning. Twinkle A starry cousin that has a friendly, can-do attitude, but usually outcast because of his incredibly sharp points. He's fascinated with stars. Velvet A creepy cousin with no legs that floats eerily above the ground. Nickel made robotic jet legs for her to use, just in case. One "cousin", Pokkle the mischevious elf, is not actually a cousin at all, and just says he is one to fit in and cause more havoc with his pranks. The Princess is not a cousin. Category:Characters Category:The Aftermath